Mistaken Sexuality
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: Hauruhi is SUPER UBER in love with....Kaoru? What the hell. But wait Hikaru's in love with Haruhi...and Kaoru....well his gay! So how will this all work out...? Rated T to be safe but is probably only K
1. The Catalyst

**Mistaken sexuality.**

**Chapter one.**

**Disclaimer**- I, **_RavenToriBlack_**, do not own Ouran high school host club or any of it's characters. I do however own this idea…cause I thought of it all by my lonesome…..if you have happened to thought of the same thing then that is a coincidence and all I can say to that is 'great minds think alike'!

"Hey Hikaru, where's Kaoru?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Eh…he went to get some tutoring from…I'm not sure…it could have been Renge for his french homework…" Hikaru replied with a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh. Tell him he can ask me next time….I'm not to bad at french myself!" she smiled.

"Heh…yeah…I'm actually surprised that he didn't ask you in the first place. you please excuse me….I forgot something." Haruhi smiled as she ran out the door.

"Wait Haruhi…..aw man!" Hikaru pouted. 'I wanted to ask her out on another date.'

Haruhi closed the door, but as she turned around to continue on walking she bumped into someone.

"Ah…Haruhi. Gomen. I wasn't watching where I was going." Kaoru laughed.

"That's alright Kaoru…you weren't hurt were you???" Haruhi ask anxiously. Shifting every now and then.

"Nope! I'm fine. You?" "I'm fine."

Kaoru felt as though there was a tension in the air between them and became quite uneasy. Haruhi just stood there, quietly, looking at the ground as though her shoes were the most interesting thing she'd seen in her life.

"Have I done something to upset you, Haruhi???" Kaoru asked bluntly.

"What! No, not at all! You could never….I have to go. See you in class, eh Kaoru?" Haruhi muttered as she turned her back on the red headed boy and walked off into the distance. 'Strange, strange little girl…' Kaoru thought to himself upon entering the room Haruhi had just come from. Inside the room, known as the third music room, Kaoru found his twin brother mopping on the red velvet couch. Kaoru put two and two together.

"What did you do to Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned his brother.

"I didn't do nothin'" Hikaru answered defensively. "That means you DID something." Kaoru corrected he's brother. "Two negatives equal a positive, Hikaru I thought you were good at maths!" He joked.

"I really didn't do anything. She came in here acting weird and then ran out." Hikaru sighed.

"Maybe she has a crush on you." The younger boy laughed. "You think so! It would make sense! It would be to much to ask for!!!" Hikaru smiled, he had finally come to terms with his crush on Haruhi and didn't bother to keep it confidential either.

"You should ask her out!" piped Kaoru. "Ok…how about at lunch time?" Hikaru asked.

"No, no, no….Hikaru we want her to say yes here…at lunch she'll get worried that someone might hear and is MOST likely to say no! She's still pretending to be a girl remember….the last thing she'll want is a bunch of rumors saying she's ….er he's gay."

"Then when? Should I call her up on the –" Hikaru began but was cut off mid sentence by Kaoru crying out in despair.

"CALL HER UP ON THE PHONE!!! Hikaru do you even have a brain?"

Hikaru's short temper had finally cracked. "WHAT?! WHATS WRONG WITH THE PHONE?!"

"Sigh. Hikaru do you realize how impersonal and unromantic asking her out on the phone is! Sheesh!"

"Pft, you're over exaggerating Kaoru-chan." Hikaru scolded his brother.

"If I had to choose between a boy who proclaimed his love for me on our front lawn and a boy who rang me up on the phone asking for a 'fun night out' It would take me less than 0.27 seconds to decide out of the two. God, you straight boys no nothing about love!" Kaoru ranted, throwing he's hands up in the air.

"Well of course it sounds bad when you say it like that." Hikaru grumbled.

"Why not wait for her after school and offer to carry her books for her, and on the way home you can divulge your feelings to her and then you two can live happily ever after." Kaoru sighed happily. Hikaru smiled. "That might just work! Thanks pip-squeak."

Kaoru frowned at the nick-name he had been assigned

"Baka!" He said defensively.

"Loser!" Hikaru took up the silent challenge.

"Immature brat!" Kaoru snarled….but quickly lost his confidence at the glare his brother was giving him. He had gone to far.

"Faggot!" Hikaru spat at his brother.

"Hey! Er…um….you….gr…" "Ha. I won." "No…you just caught me off guard…that's all. Just don't use that word again…please." "Ok, ok…I'm sorry. Geese you '_homosexuals_' are so touchy." "And you straight's are so _aggravating_!"

The two brothers both laughed as they walked off to class.

Meanwhile, with Haruhi…

'Oh god! What am I doing!!! I'm doing something a fan-girl would do! But…I've never felt so strongly for a boy before. Oh god….I hope I'm doing the right thing. This is going to come back and bite me in the…'

"Hey Haru-chan! What are you doing to Kao-chans locker?" Honey asked cutely.

"Er…I'm just giving him a note for some french homework." She replied nervously.

"Oh I see! When you're done would you like to come eat some candy with Bunny-usa and I?"

"I would but…I'm rather busy…maybe at the host club?"

"K!!! Bye Haru-chan." "Bye honey-senpai." She almost whispered and walked away slowly, as if almost considering taking the note she had just written out of the locker.

**Lunch time!**

Kaoru and Hikaru were both at their respected lockers putting away their books when something caught Kaoru's golden eye. Kaoru reached into the dismal messy locker and pulled out the object of interest. It was a note. Kaoru, abandoning his locker, read the note. As his eyes scanned the page his hands began to tremble and his eyes widened. Hikaru noticed this and suddenly the small note being held in Kaoru's hands became VERY interesting.

"Is that a note? What does it say? Who's it from? Is it about me? Come on tell me?" Hikaru whined and teased, not realizing the seriousness of what was about to happen.

"It's a catalyst…" Kaoru crocked. "I don't want you to read it." He said sternly.

"Pft…stuff you!" Hikaru said taking the note out of his brothers hands. "Hey give it back! Hikaru! I mean it! I don't want you to get hurt! Please give it back! Don't read it!" Kaoru pleaded but Hikaru chose to ignore him and began to read….

Kaoru,

I am deeply in love with you.

Haruhi.

T.B.C

**_R.T.B_** - He he. Cliff hanger! I hope you like it. I'll continue if you lovely people out there want me too! SO…please review.


	2. Ringing of Confusion

**Mistaken sexuality.**

**Chapter two.**

**R.T.B - **I just want to thank all my reviewers...although one reviewer in particular : **te () **who made me think about my lay out. I have been informed that to center all the text can make it harder for all of you lovely people to read. So I am not going center the text! . I hope you enjoy this chapter...and I also want to tell you that the ending is going to be a surprise!

**Disclaimer**- I, _**RavenToriBlack**_, do not own Ouran high school host club or any of it's characters. I do however own this idea…cause I thought of it all by my lonesome…..if you have happened to thought of the same thing then that is a coincidence and all I can say to that is 'great minds think alike'!

**At the Hitachiin mansion.**

The maids watched as the two twins ran up the stairs. One yelling hysterically while the other was upset but remained, more or less, calm.

"I can't believe it!!! We look exactly alike! And who does she choose? The queer one. WHY!!! Kaoru is it….wait…I'm not talking to you!" The fiery twin screamed at his younger brother.

"Hey, be mad at her! I didn't do anything…..it's not like I just walked up to her and said 'hey you know what would be hilarious? If you fell in love with me instead of my brother….god that would just make him so upset! He would be sooo heart broken. Don't you just find that funny?'" Kaoru said sarcastically, trying to make light of the situation.

Unfortunately his brother took this the wrong way. "Oh so now you think that this is 'funny!?'"

"Huh? Wait, I didn't mean it that way! Hikaru we can get over this!" Kaoru tried to reason with his wild brother.

"You know what's 'funny' Kaoru…." Hikaru choked, he stopped walking as they reached their room. Kaoru looked at his brother curiously.

Hikaru turned to his brother and locked eyes with him. "I'm not even that upset." Hikaru almost cried.

Kaoru's eye twitched. "You're not upset? Running home, causing a riot, saying you won't talk to me, crying…..ALL THAT YELLI NG!!! And you're not UPSET??? She didn't brake your heart she broke your brain!" Kaoru raised his voice in an irritated manner…because Kaoru isn't the type of person who yells.

"LISTEN!" Hikaru yelled as he pushed his brother into a wall, holding a tight grip on his younger twins shirt. Kaoru struggled against his older brother.

"Hikaru! Stop it! Your hurting me!" Kaoru whimpered.

"Listen to me Kaoru….I…I…I…" "You what, Hikaru? Tell me, I want to help you." Kaoru asked sympathetically. He needed to know what was troubling Hikaru, he needed to help him.

"I think that maybe I was wrong about Haruhi…I think I…"

"Young master Kaoru, your friend, Haruhi, is on the phone." The twin maids chorused!

"Go talk to your '_**friend**_." Hikaru spat as he let go of Kaoru, letting the younger twin slid down the side of the wall landing softly on the white carpet floor.

"We'll continue this conversation later, ne?" Kaoru said, looking up at his older brother, a smile plastered on his face.

'I hurt him and he still smiles at me and tries to help me. Why?' Hikaru thought to himself.

"Because you're my brother and I love you." Kaoru answered his brothers thoughts before running down the stairs to answer the phone.

Hikaru frowned. "Why can you still read my thoughts, when I can't read yours?"

**In the phone room.**

(AN: since they are rich and own a mansion they dedicated one whole room to phone conversations! Damn rich bastards!)

"Hello, Kaoru speaking."

"Hey Kaoru…um….so."

"Yeah…so." "Er did you get my note?" Haruhi questioned. "Yes I did Haruhi…"

Hikaru decided to follow his brother and 'accidentally over hear' their conversation. Hikaru pressed his ear against the door to the 'phone room' and listened intently.

**Hikaru's P.O.V**

I couldn't help myself. I had to listen….and it wasn't like I wasn't involved in this! I was a key character and I wasn't going to let that change any time soon.

"Haruhi…look…Hikaru saw the note. –Pause- Well I told him not to read it but he is my twin, and we are close Haruhi."

Kaoru….he's standing up for me.

"Was he upset…of course he as upset. UH…no, don't cry…argh…Haruhi…I mean…gosh… he wasn't that upset. –pause- I know you didn't mean to hurt him. No he's not going to yell at you…WHAT! Haruhi aren't you going a little overboard here! My brothers not a murderer. What do you mean am I sure?! Of course I'm sure. HUH …no NO I'm not yelling."

She thinks I'm capable of murder! Great! Do I pick em' or do I pick em'. She's so cute though!

"Look…Haruhi…how about we meet in person? To discuss the note and where we stand. Really? Great. Ha ha…yeah...really…ha ha ha…that's hilarious. So when do you want to meet? Now? Nah it's cool, how about that commoner café' down the road from your house. Whoah! Really? You don't say? Well…I'll see you soon! K. Byeeeeeee."

I hear Kaoru hang up the phone, but he's not leaving.

"Maybe I'm not Gay at all. Maybe I'm BI…or curious…perhaps I'm straight? I'm so confused!" I hear Kaoru quietly talk to himself.

The idea of Kaoru being straight worries, if not scares, me. But I'm not sure if I'm scared because of the idea of him taking Haruhi away from me….or if I'm scare of Haruhi taking Kaoru away from me. I shudder at the thought.

I can hear him walking towards the door. I stand up and back away from the door so as not to raise any suspicion.

**End Hikaru's P.O.V**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hikaru…" Kaoru addressed his brother as he came out of the room.

"I'm going to set things straight with Haruhi."

"How?"

"I'm just going to have to tell her that I'm gay…I mean her dad's BI… it's not like she won't accept it."

"Hell hath no fury…" Hikaru trailed off.

**R.T.B** – I think I'll leave it there! Hehe…there is going to be a surprise ending to this fic. The more you review the better I feel and the quicker I update! Thankyou to all my reviewers! You were my inspiration!!!


	3. Hell hath no fury

**Mistaken sexuality.**

**Chapter three.**

**Disclaimer-** I, **RavenToriBlack**, do not own Ouran high school host club or any of it's characters. I do however own this idea…cause I thought of it all by my lonesome…..if you have happened to thought of the same thing then that is a coincidence and all I can say to that is 'great minds think alike'!

**At a small commoner Café'.**

"Kaoru. I didn't think you would actually come. I thought Hikaru may have stopped you form coming. " Haruhi smiled sadly.

Kaoru sat down at the table with Haruhi. He avoided any eye contact with her.

"Haruhi…I need to tell you something. But I'm afraid that if I tell you…you might get hurt." Kaoru stated weakly. Haruhi sat silently so he continued with what he wanted to say. "Haruhi…I'm…er…I'm really sorry but I'm not interested in girls…I like boys."

Haruhi's head jolted up. She looked at Kaoru with an unreadable expression written on her face.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I think I would know, Haruhi, I walked in here and looked at the broom boy not the waitress." Kaoru muttered.

"It just sounded as though you were trying to convince yourself, that's all."

Kaoru's head shot up! For the first time since he had arrived, he looked Haruhi directly in the eyes. He was so confused. Haruhi smiled. She was a very intelligent girl and she noticed Kaoru's uncertainty within himself … which automatically meant that she still had a chance.

"Maybe you're not Gay at all. Maybe you're BI…or curious…perhaps you're actually straight?"

Kaoru looked at Haruhi in surprise. They were very similar to the words he had used only an hour before.

"You like me don't you Kaoru?" This was a question but it sounded more like a statement to Kaoru's ears.

"Well….er….you're my best friend…I….never really thought about you in any other way…" Kaoru trailed off. He knew he was babbling and he knew that the blush on his cheeks were becoming more apparent by the second. Haruhi rose from her seat. She looked down at Kaoru and Kaoru began to fel almost powerless under her gaze.

"Kaoru…I'm going to fight for you. You will be straight…and you will be in love with me." Haruhi said arrogantly. She had surprised herself…she wanted Kaoru a lot more than she originally thought she did and this made her even more determined to get him to love her….no matter what.

With that Haruhi left the café' and walked home. Kaoru was still sitting in his chair. He couldn't move. He was so shocked. He was scared…and with in good reason.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Kaoru repeated his brothers wise words of wisdom. "Hikaru…you have no idea how right you were."

Then it hit him. It was as though he had been struck by an invisible lightening bolt. Hikaru was not going to be happy when he told him what just happened. Great…I guess I'll be sleeping alone tonight!

Kaoru felt his heart become heavy at the thought of his brother taking all this out on him.

**Meanwhile at the Fujikoa residence.**

'Ok…for my plan to work I'm going to need some help. Let's see…Kyouya-senpai. But he won't do it for free….hmmm…I'll just have to out smart and corner the evil shadow king…' Haruhi smiled gently.

"I think I might just have an idea…"

Haruhi picked up the phone and dialed the shadow lords number. She wasn't very surprised to find that the last three numbers just happened to be 666. The phone rang precisely three times before a dark voice answered on the other end.

"Yes Haruhi?" Kyouya asked straight away. "How did you know it was me?" Haruhi asked shakily. She had lost her confidence. "Caller ID." Kyouya said simply. Haruhi gulped. 'ok…I have to be confident if this is going to work.' She thought before she regained her composer and spoke quite strongly.

"Kyouya, I need a favor." "Heh, it will come with a price of course…but I suppose you're in titled to mates rates…are you…" Haruhi cut him of.

"The price will be that I won't ruin your life."

"Huh?" For once in his life the shadow king was stumped.

"Listen, if you don't help me I will tell everyone that you and I are actually dating! I'll even kiss you in public if I have to."

"How does this ruin my life exactly, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked amused.

"Well everyone thinks that I am a boy. They'll think your gay. You'll lose your respect, your evil title, you won't be able to be apart of the host club, your father will disown you and you'll lose your best friend…Tamaki. And we wouldn't want that now would we." Haruhi replied equally amused.

Kyouya was silent. At one stage she was sure he had actually dropped the phone.

"This is fairly interesting. May I ask as to what has gotten into you? Most people are very desperate before making deals with the devil." Kyouya said dryly. She could tell he wasn't happy with her.

"Kaoru."

"Kaoru?"

"Kaoru. Now I want you to help me get Kaoru to fall in love with me!" Haruhi said almost childishly. Kyouya took a few minutes to think the situation through.

"So Kaoru has won fair maidens heart? How very interesting…"

Haruhi could hear the scratching of his pen as he wrote this new information into his notebook.

"Alright I _will _you…for now. But I want you to realize that I won't forget this Haruhi…" Kyouya snarled and Haruhi felt her confidence weaken as shivers ran down her spine.

"However, I must say that I'm impressed by your little plan…I must say my respect for you has risen tenfold." Kyouya added lightly before hanging.

'Ok…it's begun. Kaoru.'

**At the Hitachiin mansion. **

"How did it go! You guys are just friend now right! Everything worked out…right?" Hikaru questioned…well more like interrogated his younger brother.

"Please…don't kick me out! I tried I really did! But she wouldn't take it! I thought she as going to kill me at one stage! She said that she's not going to give up! She said she's going to _make_ me straight and _make_ me love her….and I'm so confused!" Kaoru cried. Hikaru looked at his brother sadly.

"I would never kick you out Kaoru! Come on….we can get over this….she's just a girl!" Hikaru looked down at his younger brother who was holding quite tightly on to his shirt bawling his eyes out.

Kaoru looked up at his brother. He blushed as Hikaru took his hand and lead him to bed. They hoped under the covers and faced each other. Kaoru was so tired and exhausted from all the crying he fell asleep instantly. Hikaru however couldn't sleep. He looked his brother.

'You've got me so confused Kaoru. I don't know who I love anymore…you or her.'

"Hikaru." Kaoru whispered in his sleep as he turned so that he was lying on his back. Hikaru blushed. Suddenly something with in him broke. Hikaru guessed that it was his moral and ethical code because he wasn't as confused anymore.

He leant over and kissed Kaoru on the lips, softly and innocently.

Hikaru then pulled himself away from his brother.

'Haruhi' Kaoru whispered in his sleep once more.

Hikaru frowned.

'I won't let her take her away from me.' "I love you."

**T.B.C**

**R.T.B – **I should probably be studying for my exam right now…but this is so much more fun!!! Thankyou so much to all my reviews…I hope I'm keeping the suspense up! Remember the ending will probably shock and surprise you…so brace your selves. I'm not going to focous on Kyouya to much…so don't worry or threat! Unless you wanted me to focous on Kyouya….then you can worry and threat! . Please review!


	4. Alone

**Mistaken sexuality.**

**Chapter four.**

**Disclaimer-** I, **_RavenToriBlack_**, do not own Ouran high school host club or any of it's characters. I do however own this idea…cause I thought of it all by my lonesome…..if you have happened to thought of the same thing then that is a coincidence and all I can say to that is 'great minds think alike'!

**At Ouran high academy. **

Kyouya Ohtori. He was the shadow king. The vs. president of the host club. One of the most intellectual and evil students of ouran academy…and he was being blackmailed by a girl at least a year younger than him. 

Haruhi Fujikoa.

He had thought about telling everyone Haruhi's secret…that the bachelor of the year was actually a girl. However…if he did this it would still ruin his life. He as in love with Tamaki Souh…his best friend. (AN: Couldn't help myself.) Tamaki was, unfortunately in love with Haruhi. If Kyouya told everyone Haruhi's secret then Haruhi would have to leave the host club and Tamaki would hate him forever. Either way he lost. 

He would get back at her of course…but for now he was inclined to help her.

Kyouya walked over to the brunette, he lent down and whispered in her ear.

"My sources tell me that Kaoru is reading in the library…**_all alone_**."

His voice was full of spite and malice and it made Haruhi sick to the pit of her stomach.

"Do you think you could keep him….all alone?" She asked hesitantly.

Kyouya still had trouble believing that he was blackmailed by this quite submissive girl.

"I suppose." And with that the girl was gone.

**In the library.**

"Oh hi Kaoru. What are you doing here?" Haruhi acted surprised.

Kaoru looked up with a fearful expression.

"Nothing much…just some homework…" Kaoru answered shifting a little and placing the book behind his back. Unfortunately he lost his grip on the book and it feel onto the ground right in front of Haruhi.

Haruhi picked the book up slowly. Her eyes scanned over the title.

'Greatest Poetry and Short Stories Collection'

"I don't remember us having any homework on this."

"It's extra….I asked for extra homework."

Haruhi cautiously sat on Kaorus lap.

"Maybe I can help you? Lets read it together." She smiled.

Kaoru nodded slowly. They began to read.

"Wow, that was so amazing. The way it had you on the edge of your seat! You should have seen your face when it said that he sliced through her head with the axe!" Kaoru squealed in delight!

Haruhi's face was pale.

"No wonder you have nightmares Kaoru." Haruhi muttered. He smiled at her gently.

"Let's read another! I love the way you read it! It makes it sound sooo amazing!" Kaoru complimented the girl.

Haruhi watched as Kaoru went through the book searching for another poem or story she could read to him. His eyes were shinning brightly and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Kaoru…this isn't homework…is it." Haruhi smiled as the boy blushed at her words.

"I like literature…especially English literature."

"Me too."

"You don't think I'm weird?"

"I think you're beautiful." Haruhi was surprised at her own words.

Kaoru watched as the gap between them started to get smaller.

'What about Hikaru? This isn't right. I'm so confused.' Kaoru thought as he started noticed just how small the gap had gotten.

Soon their lips met. It began so innocent. Lips bearly touching. But it began to get passionate. Hand's running against skin and cloth, fast heavy breathing. They had to pull apart for air numerous times but it wasn't a big concern, they had other things on their minds.

However during one of these air breaks something went wrong.

"Hikaru." Kaoru panted.

Haruhi's eye's widened.

**SLAP.**

"Don't think this means I've given up…it just means I know who I have to beat!" and with that Haruhi stormed out of the room.

"Haruhi wait! I'm sorry!" Kaoru called after her…but it was no use.

**With Hikaru. **

Hikaru was walking back from his lunch…**_alone_**, when he heard something interesting from the library.

"Kaoru this isn't homework is it." Hikaru instantly recognized Haruhi's voice.

He decided, against his better judgement, to go in and spy on the duo. He opened the door quietly and slid behind a bookshelf that was fairly close to Haruhi and Kaoru. He pushed some books aside to get a better view…but as soon as he did, he regretted it. He watched as his brother and his best friend kissed passionately on one of the library sofas.

It was like a train wreak. You don't want to stare but you can't look away.

He was on the verge of tears when he heard it. It was only one word but it was beautiful, especially the way in which he said it.

"Hikaru." Kaoru panted.

Hikaru blushed. He watched as his brother was slapped, yelled at, and left alone. Hikaru was about to rush to his brothers side to comfort him but by the time Hikaru had built up the courage, Kaoru was already closing the door behind him.

**That night at the Hitachiin mansion. **

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked gently.

"Yeah what?" Kaoru was quite upset. He had probably broken Haruhi's heart…again and now he didn't know how he really felt about his brother.

"Look don't get angry with me! I haven't done anything wrong!!!" Hikaru said in his usual childish tone.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have taken it out on you…" Kaoru backed down. He hardly ever fought.

Silence.

"Hikaru…can I ask you something?" Kaoru's was bearly above a whisper.

"You just did." Hikaru joked. Kaoru glared at him before rolling his eyes.

"Never mind."

"Huh? Look it was just a joke. Go ahead ask me."

"Ok…but I don't want you to take this the wrong way….alright?" Kaoru said nervously. Hikaru nodded.

"Are…are you bi-sexual…by any chance?" Kaoru stuttered.

Hikaru grimaced at the question. He turned the lights off. This was his chance and he wasn't going to miss it.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said, fear lingering off every word.

The older twin grabbed the younger twins arm and pushed him against the wall.

"OW! What the hell, Hikaru! Hey let me go! I didn't mean to insult you ,ok?! Now let me go." It was in this moment that Kaoru finally realized just how weak he actually was. He was sure that if someone wanted to rape him it wouldn't be that difficult. This scared Kaoru to no end.

"Pft, insult me? No. The answer is yes, I am. Does that bother you Kaoru."

"No…I…" Kaoru was cut off by the feel of soft lips pressing against his.

Kaoru stiffened….but slowly eased into it. Hikaru asked for bit Kaorus lip for entry and Kaoru gave him access. Soon they were lying on the bed. Hikaru lying on top of Kaoru. Kaoru played with his brother's hair as Hikaru kissed lightly down Kaoru's neck.

'Everything's happening so fast! I don't know what I'm doing! I know I want this but something feels wrong…like…shit, I don't know!' Kaoru thought hysterically.

Unfortunately Hikaru's curiosity got the better of him.

"Kaoru?"

"mmm."

"Why did you kiss Haruhi today if you wanted me?"

Kaoru froze. Hikaru felt his brother become tense underneath him.

"How did you know about that?"

"I kinda'….sorta' spied on you." Hikaru couldn't lie, not to Kaoru, maybe to someone else, but not to Kaoru.

"You what?!"

"Look I know you're upset…"

"I'm not upset, Hikaru…no I'm pissed off! Now let me go!"

Hikaru, unlike Kaoru, always fought and this was no exception. He wasn't going to let the one thing he loved most just leave him…he wasn't going to be alone. He wasn't going to let Kaoru go.

"No! I won't let you go. Not ever! You're mine!" Hikaru yelled. This was the first **_REAL_** fight they had ever had and Hikaru didn't know how to react.

He tightened his grip around Kaorus wrists and watched in fascination as his younger twin struggled to break free. Suddenly a strong feeling of control washed over him…he didn't know why but it made him feel good inside knowing that his brother was defenseless against him.

"Hikaru…let me go…please let me go…you're hurting me." The younger boy cried. He was actually crying. Tears pouring from his eyes and shallow disjointed breathing. He was truly distrot.

Hikaru looked at his broken younger brother. He had done this to him. He felt his strength weaken and tears began to fall onto Kaorus cheek. Kaoru pushed his older brother off him.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry."

"Not sorry enough." Kaoru cried as he walked out of their room.

Hikaru watched from the window sill as Kaoru hoped into a black limousine with at least a bag full of luggage, and he knew, in that moment, that for along time he was going to be alone.

**T.B.C**

**R.T.B** – Twincest fans…do not despair… I promise you that this fight shall end rather quickly because if it didn't that would be called torture and this would be a crappy fanfiction! Oh yeah, sorry for the late update…stupid exams are apparently important! I hate it! Our whole schooling life comes down to these final exams. Don't despair though cause I only have one left and then it's 4-5 month SUMMER VACCATION! YAY!


	5. Kyouyas plan

**R.T.B – **To my beloved readers, I am soooo sorry I haven't updated but I went away on a holiday. However I am back and ready to write my little heart out! . I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Mistaken sexuality**.

**Chapter five.**

**Disclaimer-** I, _**RavenToriBlack**_, do not own Ouran high school host club or any of it's characters. I do however own this idea…cause I thought of it all by my lonesome…..if you have happened to thought of the same thing then that is a coincidence and all I can say to that is 'great minds think alike'!

* * *

Kyouya was never one to be surprised. He always knew everything that was going to happen before it actually did. However…this was an exception.

"Hi Kyouya!"

Kyouya blinked several times before he was able to comprehend that there standing before him was Kaoru Hitachiin.

"What are you doing here?" He asked annoyed.

Kaoru seemed to just ignore Kyouya's question altogether as he invited himself in.

"I hope you don't mind me staying here for a while."

"Staying? What? Actually I do mind! **GET OUT**!"

"Aren't you at all curious as to why I'm here?"

"Ok fine…why are you here Kaoru?" Kyouya asked in a sarcastic tone, patronizing the junior boy.

"It's a long story."

Kyouya's eye twitched.

"Please…I have time." Kyouya stated exasperatedly.

"Well I'm afraid of my brother at the moment. We had our first fight EVER!" The red head explained.

"What about staying with Haruhi?" Kyouya suggested slyly. He was still obliged, by blackmail, to get her and Kaoru together.

"See…the thing is…I'm afraid of her too."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. He never did understand all this teenage drama.

"Why?" he asked, mainly to humor the boy.

"She hasn't been herself lately. She's becoming obsessed with me!"

'If I do let him stay there is a big chance that I will be able to warp Haruhi into his mind…it also gives me time to study him which will help me in the long run I'm sure. It seems that Kaoru is the center of everything as of late.' Kyouya's tactical mind reeled.

Suddenly Kyouya's attitude changed, drastically. "Of course you can stay Kaoru. I would be insulted if you didn't. Please, right this way."

Kaoru shivered. He wasn't dumb and he knew that Kyouya was up to something, but right now he needed a place to stay where no one could, or would want to, get to him….so where better than Kyouya's house.

As Kaoru walked past Kyouya down the hall Kyouya noticed something of interest. Bruises on his wrists and neck. Obviously Kaoru had had some romantic interlude…but with who?

"Kaoru, where ever did you get those hickeys from? Haruhi, I presume."

"No." Kaoru said as tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Surely it's not that ba…"

"IT'S NOT ACCEPTED!" Kaoru screamed. He bit his lip and looked away in shame. "I'm sorry, Thankyou for putting me up for the night. Goodnight Kyouya." And with that Kaoru closed the door.

Once the door was shut Kyouya let his sinister smile surface.

'So it looks as though the brotherly act is more than just an act. But how do I work this new information to benefit me….' Kyouya pondered his thoughts as he walked off to his own room.

6:30 am. It was a time that didn't usually exist for Kyouya Ootori, however today was different. He knew how to win this game. The game of Kaoru Hitachiin V.S ….well everyone, everything and all that is.

He just had to play his cards right. And right now he was sitting on his two Aces : Hikaru and Haruhi.

Kaoru woke with a start. It was 7 am and he wasn't at home. He wasn't next to his brother, his twin who had graced his dreams only last night. It was at that moment that the memories of what had happened came flooding back to him.

A knock at his door startled the young Hitachiin.

"I'm going to school early today. Just call one of the shufers and tell them it was my direct order that they take you to school." Kyouya informed Kaoru through the thick wood of the door.

"Okay…than.." Kaoru stopped as he heard Kyouya's footsteps disappear down the hall.

It didn't take long for Kaoru to get ready. In fact he had made it to school quite early…which disappointed him because he was now easy prey for his two main 'love rival' predators Hikaru and Haruhi.

However, it didn't turn out at all the way Kaoru had thought it would. He had imagined a catastrophe…but there was nothing.

Haruhi still wasn't talking to him because of the library incident and Hikaru wasn't talking to him out of guilt and self loathing.

Kaoru found himself pretty much alone for the whole day. Imagine that, he had managed to get his best friend and twin brother to hate him over night.

Kyouya watched Kaoru eating his lunch alone, for what seemed to be the first time in his entire life, and noticed something very interesting and useful. Kaoru was disappointed that he was alone. He was disappointed that he wasn't with the two people who were hurting him.

Hikaru walked the lonely halls of Ouran alone and depressed. He reached his locker but hadn't seen the reason to open it. He didn't see the reason for anything.

'Why don't I just end it all. Actually that's exactly what I'll do! I'll write it in my organizer so I don't forget…wait…It's in my locker, the one I don't want to open because I see no reason to it which led me to think that my life has no reason but now I have a reason to open my locker…does that mean I have a reason to live?' Hikaru thought confused. Whenever he got depressed he found that he usually subconsciously made up these illogical problems to take his mind off being depressed.

'Kaoru would just sit and ponder, making him more depressed and daydreamy and Haruhi she would put on this cute annoyed face and sit silently in her own little world. WAIT, what the hell am I thinking. I thought I liked Kaoru…but it seems I know Haruhi just as well as I know Kaoru. Kaoru. I miss him so much.' Hikaru felt tears fall down his once dry cheeks.

All of a sudden Hikaru felt himself being pushed into one of the spare rooms. A hand covered his mouth preventing him from screaming for help.

Whoever it was, was obviously stronger than Hikaru making Hikaru feel very nervous. This person had complete control over him and all Hikaru could do was think to himself…

'Is this how Kaoru felt. Is this how I made him feel? Powerless, scared and alone? I'm sorry…"

**TBC.**

**R.T.B** – It's short, but the story's going to end soon so I want to add as many chapters as possible and it's getting late. I think Kyouya snuck his way into my story. Hmmm, this is getting a little angsty…blech. I'll fix it in the end! . Well don't forget to review, that's what makes me update quickly!


	6. Allience

**R.T.B** - WHAHHHH! It's not fair! I wrote this on my laptop...but it exploded. Now I have to re-write it on my sis's laptop. That's why I haven't updated any of my stories by the way because as previously stated MY LAPTOP HAS BLOWN A GASGET! lol. Hope you enjoy this chappy! 

**IMPORTANT NOTE** - There is going to be a voting game for the end pairing. See bottom AN for details.

**Mistaken sexuality.**

**Chapter six.**

**Disclamer** - I, **RavenToriBlack**, do not own Ouran high school host club or any of it's characters. I do however own this idea...cuse' I thought of it all by my lonesome...if you have happened to have thought of the same thing then that is a coincedence and all I can say to that is 'great minds think alike'!

**Last time -**

Allof a sudden Hikaru felt himself being pushed intoone of the spare rooms. A hand covered his mouth preventing him from screaming for help.

Whoever it was, was obviously stronger than Hikaru making Hikaru feel very nervous. This person had compleate control over him and all Hikaru could do was think to himself...

'Is this how Kaoru felt? Is this how I made him feel? Powerless, scared and alone? I'm sorry...so sorry Kaoru...'

**Now -**

Hikaru opened his eyes to get a good look at his attacker. His eye's widened.

The attacker removed his hand from the eldest Hitachiin's mouth.

"Kyouya! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" Hikaru screamed in rage.

Kyouya smiled, the sunlight hitting his glasses in such a way that hey gleamed their evil gleam (?). Hikaru shuddered.

"What do you want?"

"Haruhi and I have... an arrangement, in which I must help her to get your dear brother to fall despretly in love with her."

"Haruhi'sblackmailing you?" Hikaru asked, eyebrow raised with a held back snicker.

Kyouya frowned.

"Yes...but the point is that Haruhi is very clever and I am sure that she will be able to get your brothers 'interest' one way or another. Does that not hurt you?"

"Why would it?!"Hikaru tried to sound as though the last part of Kyouya's statement had not affected him in the least, but failed miserably.

"I saw some rather incriminating bite marks." Kyouya smiled in a sinister like manner.

Hikaru lushed furiously.

"Heh, look, I have a plan that you might find to your liking."

Hikaur's head whipped up. Hope glimmered within his delicate orbs.

"However you will owe me a favour..."

Hikaru's hope died, but he decided that if Kyouya truely wanted to help (even if it was in turn to help himself) then it was probably wise to accept.

"Alright, what's your plan?" Hikaru asked curiously as his devilish persona' took over.

And the allience was thus formed.

**Later on that day -**

Kaoru sighed as he walked the halls of Ouran academy alone. The people closetest to him had hurt him for their own selfish reasons. And yet, he didn't hate them for it... no, it was quite the oppisite.It had helped him relise the truth...

**Meanwhile -**

Haruhi spotted her target, well more like prey. Kaoru was walking the quite halls all alone. She had to appoligize to him. for everything.

"Kaoru."

"Haruhi?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for the pain I have caused you...I'm sorry for eerything! If you never wantg to talk to me again...I'll...I'll understand."

"Ah, Haruhi...I'm not upset..." 'What the hell am I saying! Of course I'm upset!'

"I just need to figure somethings out is all. Besides, we can still be friends...right?" 'Figure what out, I see everything so clearly know... and friends? What's that all about? I thought I...' Kaoru was cut off from his thoughts.

"Hai. I understand. Arigato Kaoru!"

"Arigato? For what?"

"For giving me another chance." Haruhi smiledas she got up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheeck. Kaoru smiled. The kiss was so innocent and sweet that for a split second he didn't feel so alone. It was as though a candle had been lit in a dark room, giving off a small glow and an even smaller warmth.

Kaorus smile didn't last long though as Haruhi pulled away. She turned her back on him with a coy smile and walked down the hall, with only her gentle footsteps to follow her.

'I don't want to lose them.' Kaoru thought to himself as he continued on his way down the dark hall.

**That evening -**

Haruhi sat at her desk in her small and simple room. Her dad was at work, like usual, and she was feeling distracted and lonely, not like so much like usual.

She wished that there was someone with her...Kaoru...Hikaru...maybe both...that could be inter...

Haruhi made a face as she furiously shook the thought away.

'I must be studying to hard!' She thought annoyed.

**T.B.C**

**R.T.B -** I know this is short... but I am in confusion. SO...heres a game. YOU GET TO VOTE FOR WHICH IS THE FINAL PAIRING IN THE STORY. It could go either way. If only one person votes...then their pairing will be the one to win. SO IF YOU WANT YOUR PAIRING TO WIN VOTE! Pairings choice's are -

**Hikaru / Kaoru ( many more chapters)**

**Haruhi / Kaoru (two chapters approx)**

**Hikaru / Haruhi / Kaoru (three way realationship) (another chapter - two at the most)**

**Kyouya / Kaoru (At least another 6 chapters)**

Now the faster you vote the better! Ok, thanks sooooo much guys for supporting me and reviewing. Next chapter (after votes are compleated) will be SUPER LONG as an appology for this short thing!


End file.
